Guild Spotlight
Guild Spotlight is an annual Grog Blog spotlight of special guilds submitted by pirates for various good deeds or shows of leadership in the game. The event first appeared in 2009, recurring each year. Previous Guild Spotlights 2012 Bravehearts Founded December 27, 2011 Chloe – Guild Master McRaging Founded January 27, 2008 Eric Mcrage – Guild Master Aquanauts Founded January 29, 2012 Ben Cannonburn – Guild Master 2011 Elite Thievery Co. Founded June 26, 2009 Eliza Creststeel – Guild Master Absolute Chaos Founded July 2, 2010 Michael Hookspinner – Guild Master 2010 Dark Warlordz Founded August 7, 2009 Shipwrecker – Guild Master 2009 Emerald Sea Gang Founded October 30, 2007 Zalastar - Guild Master Black Bart's Krewe Founded June 8, 2008 Bartholomew Foulsteel – Guild Master Grog Blog Guild Spotlight Posts 2012 November 29th - Winners of the Guild Spotlight Hearty thanks to all Pirates who nominated a deserving Guild for the spotlight! This time around, we honor three worthy Pirate Guilds… Please join us in congratulating the Pirates of Bravehearts, McRaging, and Aquanauts – our November 2012 Guild Spotlight winners! Bravehearts Founded December 27, 2011 Chloe – Guild Master About to celebrate their one-year anniversary in December, the Bravehearts Guild has successfully grown in large leaps and bounds in a very short time. Guild Master Chloe and her trusted First Officer (and co-founder) Sleepy Pumpkin smartly made sure the Guild did not overgrow itself too fast however, by always marking well the principles of “Have Fun, Be Nice & Help Others.” Words to plunder by, most certainly! This straightforward and effective code has earned this Pirate crew the glowing reputation for being a very helpful, and amiable Guild. True to their name, the Bravehearts are an exceptionally courageous crew. These loyal lads ‘n lasses stand up to the worst enemies in the Caribbean, and the Bravehearts frequently put themselves at risk to heal or revive other Pirates as well. Whether questing in dark catacombs or boldy battling Bounty Hunters at sea, you can hear their cry ring out: Fight well, Bravehearts! McRaging Founded January 27, 2008 Eric Mcrage – Guild Master One of the largest and longest-standing Guilds in these seven seas, McRaging distinguishes itself as a force to be reckoned with, thanks to extremely active members and keen, knowledgeable leadership. Steadfast Guild Master Eric Mcrage and his highly dedicated Officers keep their crew of cutthroats engaged, informed, and leveling up at all times. To say the Pirates of this savvy Guild are devoted to keeping the Caribbean fun, fair, and safe is surely an understatement… why, you might as well say Jack Sparrow is “just decent” with a blade! McRaging Pirates respect their buccaneer brethren by politely checking before teleporting to their mates, asking before grabbing the helm of a ship, keeping their chat clean, and not using foul cheats or glitches. These adventure-loving rascals stick to the Code, and set a shining example for other swashbucklers to boot. Longtime Founders regularly remark that they’ve seen Guilds sink or sail these past many years, but McRaging is always there, enthusiastically helping Pirates and running regular Guild events and celebrations. Two months away from marking four grand years in the Caribbean, the McRaging Guild still sails strong in a savvy style all their own. Wear yer McRaging red with pride, mates – Huzzah! Aquanauts Founded January 29, 2012 Ben Cannonburn – Guild Master The Aquanauts prove you don’t have to be the biggest Guild out there to hit the spotlight… so long as yer exemplary in the life of a Pirate! As their maritime moniker makes clear, the Aquanauts live to rule the seas. Whether plundering enemy warships, cleverly evading Bounty Hunters, or fearlessly going bow-to-bow with the deadly Queen Anne’s Revenge, these salty dogs are true Scoundrels of the Seas. Swift at sea, and equally quick to aid any Pirate in need, Guild Master Ben Cannonburn boldly leads his savvy crew to help all Pirates complete their Quests, and customize their vessels as proudly as the Aquanauts do. This obliging Guild regularly guides other Pirates on seafaring runs for rare materials to allow those who need some extra wind in their sails the means to upgrade their ships for battle, or outfit colorful sails and emblems – all in the proud Aquanaut tradition. In fact, we’re told Aquanauts “hold material runs nightly” to help each other and other Guilds to increase their plunder at sea. Make merry, mates, on yer one-year anniversary this coming January. It is certainly well-deserved. Battle on, Aquanauts! Three cheers to our trio of worthy Guilds! Keep up yer fine work in the Caribbean, mates – we hope to cross paths with ye soon! November 7th - Spotlight on a Savvy Guild A savvy Guild stands as the backbone of any Pirate’s success - whether defending you in battle, plundering loot at sea, or helping you level up yer skills. If you think your Guild stands out among all others as one of the finest crew of cutthroats in the Caribbean, then let us know! From November 7 to November 18, we want to know which Guild you think deserves some well-deserved recognition. Let us know by replying to this News Item using the comment field below only. When you reply with your nomination, please include the following information: #Name of the Guild you are nominating #Name of that Guild’s Guild Master #Reasons this Guild deserves to be honored: **Does your Guild honor the Pirates Code and help new Pirates everywhere? **Does your Guild bravely tackle all challenges, like the crew of the Flying Dutchman in the Cursed Caverns, or Bounty Hunters at sea? **Is your Guild renown for a savvy motto, or unites under a common sail emblem? Tell us what makes your Guild so special! Entries will only be accepted through replies to this News Item, so make sure you send in your nomination by replying using the comment field below. Put the spotlight on a deserving Guild today! 2011 August 9th - Guild Spotlight Winners! Many thanks for all your inspired Guild nominations! This time around, we salute not one but two admirable Pirate Guilds… Let's give a hearty congratulation to the Pirates of Elite Thievery Co. and Absolute Chaos for winning August 2011's Guild Spotlight! Elite Thievery Co. Founded June 26, 2009 Eliza Creststeel – Guild Master The Elite Thievery Co. holds a well-earned reputation for being a very helpful, dedicated Guild of Pirates. This Guild is all about teamwork, banding together whenever there’s an enemy to defeat or a Quest to complete. The Elite Thievery Co.’s mission is to “have fun” in true swashbuckling-style, whether it’s famous blockade parties aboard their ships, celebrating mates’ birthdays, or just their regular poker night outings. As one Pirate put it, “What’s really cool is it’s not just limited to the Elite Thievery Co., anyone is welcome.” Even Pirates outside of the Guild praise the Elite Thievery Co. Guild for being thoughtful, respectful, and always answering a call for help. They quickly battle shoulder-to-shoulder alongside other Guilds, ready to take on any challenges the Caribbean may dish out. The Elite Thievery Co. just celebrated their 2 year anniversary this past June and continue growing as a strong force in the Caribbean under the sage leadership of their Guild Master, Eliza Cresteel – congratulations, Pirates! Absolute Chaos Founded July 2, 2010 Michael Hookspinner – Guild Master Don’t let their name fool you – this is one well-organized, cohesive Pirate Guild! Lively, friendly, and fun (and funny!) communication is a hallmark of this very active Guild. When in need, a fellow Absolute Chaos Guild member teleports to you immediately with cutlass in hand or tonic at the ready. One Guild Member let us know, “Helping each other is the norm, and helping other Guilds is very common.” These adventuresome Pirates frequently crew up to battle back Jolly Roger’s invasions and to take on the Queen Anne’s Revenge. Guild members always stand ready and willing to help train each other and level up weapons, sailing and completing Quests. Other Pirates recognize Absolute Chaos as a very “family friendly” Guild, encouraging respect for each other and other Guilds, and not tolerating inappropriate chat or behavior in the Caribbean. Guild Master Michael Hookspinner gallantly leads a wide variety of Pirates in his Guild, all levels of Notoriety and types of Pirates are welcome in Absolute Chaos. Congratulations on also celebrating your Guild’s anniversary, one year just this past July! Three cheers to both worthy Guilds! Keep up your great work in the Caribbean and we hope to see you soon out on the high seas! July 13th - Spotlight on a Great Guild! Hot on the heels of honoring our Savvy Swashbucklers, we now turn the spotlight onto the finest Pirate Guild in the Caribbean! Your Guild is your closest ally and a Pirate’s greatest strength. Think your Guild stands out among all the others as one of the most legendary in the Caribbean? Let us know! From July 13 to July 28, we want to know which Guild you think deserves some well-earned recognition. Let us know by replying to this News Item using the comment field below only. When you reply with your nomination, please include the following information: ''·Name of the Guild you are nominating '·'Name of that Guild’s Guild Master '·'Reasons this Guild deserves to be honored '·'Does your Guild honor the Pirates Code and help new Pirates everywhere? '·'Does your Guild courageously tackle all challenges, like Foulberto Smasho on Raven’s Cove or the Queen Anne’s Revenge? '·'Is your Guild renown for throwing a weekly Pirate party on the beach? '·'Have a great motto or mission? ''Tell us what makes your Guild so special! Entries will only be accepted through replies to this News Item. So make sure you send in your nomination by replying using the comment field below. '''Put the spotlight on a deserving Guild today! 2010 July 29th - Guild Spotlight Winner Let's give a hearty congratulation to the Dark Warlordz Guild for winning June 2010's Guild Spotlight! Led by their notorious LVL 50 Guildmaster, Shipwrecker, the Dark Warlordz are the most fierce yet kindest band of Pirates you'll ever meet in the Caribbean. With nearly 200 Pirates in their ranks, the Dark Warlordz Guild is ever ready to defend the Caribbean against the evil forces of Jolly Roger and Lord Cutler Beckett. The Dark Warlordz live by the motto "Free Pirates and Free Life!" With a fine motto like that which is true to the spirit of piracy, the Dark Warlordz are always willing to lend a helping to any struggling Pirate they meet. Dark Warlordz Guild members such as Lidia Groongeburn never hesitate to help others and will even ask others in the Guild to assist as well! Here's a mighty "Yo ho ho!" salute to you, Dark Warlordz! Keep up the great work and we hope to sail with you soon! June 9th - Guild Spotlight Think your Guild is the most legendary band of Pirates to ever sail the Caribbean? Everyone does. Now you can prove it and, distinguish yourselves from other Caribbean Pirate Guilds. From June 9th to the end of the month, the Pirates Online team will be hearing from you - which Guild deserves the coveted, "Spotlight". Does your Guild honor the Pirates Code and help young Pirates everywhere? Is your Guild notorious for defeating strong enemies like Jolly Roger and the EITC? Tell us what makes your Guild so special! '''Email us at memberservices@piratesonline.com, and be sure to put, "Guild Spotlight" in the subject line. We'll announce the winning Guild right here on the website so start submitting your votes today! 2009 August 21st - Guild Spotlight Aye! Thar be no finer collection of rascals, knaves and scoundrels than the bunch of Pirates we known as the Emerald Sea Gang - led by the notorious Level 24 Zalastar this guild has roamed the oceans of the Caribbean since we Pirates first arrived in these islands. A massive guild of over 400 Pirates, including the spicy Pirate Zoltan Pepper, the Emerald Sea Gang recently ranked as one of the top guilds in the Strongest Guilds Competition, with members like Jeanne Stormcutter, Rosa, Anne Sunwalker, Charlotte Goldstealer leading the charge! Help us give a mighty Pirate "Yo, Ho, Ho!" salute to the Emerald Sea Gang! June 19th - Guild Spotlight: Black Bart's Krewe This month we salute Black Bart's Krewe! Led by the notorious LVL 40 Bartholomew Foulsteel, Black Bart's Krewe is a band of nearly 200 rascals and knaves, some of which rank in the top 50 players for overall enemies defeated. A guild of strong Pirates like, Combat Lizzy, Charlotte Firemenace, Molly Bluesilver, and Redfury -- they're not only handy dealing with undead skeletons, but also reach out a hand to help those in need. Many a Pirate's quest (like the liberation of the Black Pearl) has been completed with this guild's help! ''Their mission is simple: "To help inexperienced and experienced players work more effectively together through the teaching of teamwork and fair play." A fine mission, k''eep up the good work Krewe! April 29th - Guild Spotlight A guild is a group of Pirates united for a common cause, working together guilds can be a powerful force. The Marceline guild is a band of scoundrels, rascals and knaves led by GM Captain Walter. The Marceline guild was the first to warn Pirates of Jolly Roger's Curse, the guild also helped organize the Founder Brethren and other Pirates of the Caribbean in the recent attacks on EITC ships. What has your guild done lately? Category:Automated Events